In All The Shades Of Blue
by Electrocorrosive
Summary: Juvia is undeniably, irretrievably in love with Gray. But what happens when she realizes that her love is unrequited when the Ice Mage pushes her too far? One-Shot, slightly OOC


**A bit different from my normal stuff**

**Sorry to all those GruVia fans, I do love the pairing, but this would only work with their pairing**

* * *

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**In all the shades of blue **_

_**..**_

She stands staring at the floor, unable to look into his eyes due to the wheeled tears which are presiding in her deep blue orbs. Threatening to fall at any moment; her will to hold them back finally leaving her as she stands before the man who she has been so irretrievably, undeniably in love with since the moment she had laid eyes upon him all those years ago. The amazingly magnificent man who had changed her entire life in such a short amount of time. For a while she had believed she was living in a dream, how could it be real?

_The never ending rain._

_He had stopped the rain. _

_The man who had showed her the sun._

But it wasn't a dream, it was reality; her life. For a while, like the man she would give or do anything for, it was amazing. So vibrant and filled with colours, sounds, love and life and the sun. That coruscating sun which would cascade down onto the earth in dazzling rays of breathtaking beams which would paint the ground and cause water to sparkle.

He had given her a life she wasn't resentful of being given.

Yet, here she is, standing under the sakura tree's with the very raven haired man who had brought her joy beyond her wildest dreams. This time, however, he was bringing the storm.

Sniffling slightly, she builds up the courage to steal a quick glance at the man, spying his stormy eyes through her ocean blue bangs before returning her gaze to it's downcast view. Twisting her fingers all the while, trying desperately to ignore the hard thumping of her heart and instinct in the back of her mind screaming for her to run as far away as she can.

After a long silence, the blue haired woman speaks, keeping her eyes glued to the dirt beneath her feet.

"Gray-sama-"

"No, Juvia."

Closing her mouth quietly, the woman fidgets uncomfortably under Gray's stern voice. Harsh and clipped. She could almost hear his scowl as he speaks; the loathing look in his dark eyes as he stares at the crown of her head.

_Juvia is pathetic..._

_Juvoa can't even look Gray-sama in the eyes..._

_It was Juvia's fault, Juvia should not have met Lyon-sama as he had asked... Gray-sama told me never to meet Lyon-sama..._

"I'm sorry..."

She whispers, painfully swallowing the forming lump in her throat. The air pressure shifts dramatically as a twisting begins in the woman's stomach. She is accustomed to this feeling, along with the painful pangs in her chest, when she sees the Ice Mage flirting with strangers. When she hears stray rumours of his steamy affairs with random woman. When he treats he differently to everyone else, but not quite in the way she has always wished he would. This ever sinking feeling is something that the Water Mage has learnt to live with, regardless of the agony it brings her. If the hurting will one day mean that her beloved will reciprocate her feelings, then she would wait one thousand years.

"Sorry isn't enough, Juvia. You didn't listen to me, you met Lyon like I told you not to do. Why should I bother talking to someone who doesn't listen to me, Juvia? Why shouldn't I just walk away from you now, and not come back?"

At those words, the water woman's eyes suddenly widen as a wave of fear darts through her chest. Shaking violently, she finally looks up at the man in front of her, the tears that were barely at bay finally breaking the dams and streaming down her pale cheeks which are quickly heating.

"No, Gray-sama! Please don't do that, please! Juvia is sorry, Juvia made a mistake!"

"Yes, Juvia did."

Gray replies bluntly. Cold venom lacing his words. His glare is heart breaking as the woman's blurring vision is solely on his orbs. Shuddering at the hate filled look he is giving her, Juvia speaks through her sobs, her heart beating so hard within her chest that it hurts.

"P- please don't go, don't leave Juvia!"

"I could leave whenever I wanted. I don't need you, don't think I couldn't move on. You cause more trouble than you are worth. You're depressing, and boring, I hate that."

Breathing in suddenly, the woman feels as if she has just been stabbed, as a new wave of tears slide down her cheeks. The words which Gray had just spoken they... Hurt. The were vicious, and threatening. And she doesn't deserve to be treated like-

A single rain drop splashes on the tip of Juvia's slightly pointed nose, catching her attention.

_Juvia is stupid. _

_An idiot. _

_Ugly._

_And worthless. _

_Trouble._

_A freak. _

_Juvia has always been a freak. _

_And boring. _

_And depressing. _

_And brings the rain._

_And Gray-sama hates it... _

_Gray-sama hates Juvia..._

_Juvia hates herself too..._

"What does Juvia have to do to show Gray-sama how sorry she is?"

Her lips are trembling as the ice mage looks down upon her, the uninterested look on his face causing cracks to form in her watery heart. Finally, he opens his mouth, crossing his arms as he does.

"Don't love an other man."

"Wh- What?"

The woman asks, stunned at his response.

"Don't love any other man, or go out with another. I don't want to see you with anyone else."

For a moment the woman's hopes lift slightly, her hands which are clutched over her chest trembling as a light blush spreads to her cheeks. The sporadic rain drops which had been falling ending as she stares up at Gray's face.

"Doe- Does that mean that Gray-sama... Loves... Juvia so much he doesn't want her to be with another man?

All time seems to suspend as the woman stares in hope at her beloved who's arms are still crossed. A small smiles tugs at her lips as she can imagine the answer she so desperately craves from the man she has wanted for such a long time. Has hurt over with every new and brief relationship he has had. Her tears when he would ignore her completely, to suddenly, unexpectedly, be there for him within seconds. When he had kissed other women before her eyes before sparing her a glance as he walks away with the lady in his arms. Or when he told them the words she craved to hear from him. Three words she wishes to hear in this moment.

_Maybe Gray-sama was to afraid to tell me how he felt? Maybe he will tell me now, maybe he will tell me that he feels the same. That how Juvia loves Gray-sama, Gray-sama loves Juvi-_

"No. I just don't want you with anyone."

_Crack. _

If hearts could break, Juvia's would have now. In this moment, literally shattered apart and spread out to far to find and fix.

_Gray-sama... Dosn't love... Juvia..._

_But want's Juvia to be... Alone..._

"Gray-sama... Doesn't love me..."

"No, Juiva. God, I already told you that, just stop crying as if you are the victim he-"

"But Gray-sama wants Juvia to be alone..."

"I just don't want to watch you with anyone else-"

"But Juvia must watch Gray-sama with someone else?!"

The woman suddenly screeches, looking up with molten eyes at the man before her, who appears stunned by her sudden outburst. Tears cascade from the woman's scarlet rimmed eyes with a vengeance. The stabbing in her chest replaces with boiling anger which is bubbling up from deep within as she looks at Gray, standing tall. Her fists are balled at her side as she speaks. The metaphorical line within her finally crossed, all patients far behind her.

"Juvia has to feel her heart breaking every time Gray-sama brings another strange woman into the guild, every time you insult Juvia and call her stupid, or depressing! Juvia vowed that she would wait forever for Gray-sama to return her love, but it is unrequited and always will be!"

The blue haired woman throws her arms out to the side as she shouts, her annoyance now malice. Breathing ragged the woman looks up to the sky before lowering her arms quickly in unison, bringing about an assault from the sky as the rain pours down heavily. A sudden symphony of rain drops forming as the water bullets collide violently with the dry ground in the sakura orchard. Averting her eyes from the sky with the snap of her head, Juvia scowls at the speechless man before her, his shock evident across his features and written in his posture. His eyes are dark as the storm she had conjured through the disdain she feels towards the Ice Mage who had used her and hurt her time and time again with no consideration for her feelings. No second thought for the growing resentment she had felt for herself, how worthless she has told herself she was.

"Juvia wants the sun in her life- all Gray-sama brings is the downpour!"

Lowering her arms, the woman lifts her nose slightly, observing the stunned man through eyelashes heavy with raindrops for a minute before turning on her heels away from the Ice Mage, no longer wanting to see him. Beginning to stride away from the man behind her, towards the entrance to the orchard, she suddenly hears the splashing of heavy foot steps before a hand grabs at her wrist tightly, forcing her to a stop.

"Juvia wait, I'm sorry. Don't go, I'm sorry. I, I love-"

"Juvia does not love you any longer... Gray. You don't deserve Juvia's love... And never will."

The blue haired woman utters without turning around. Pulling away from his strong grasp, the woman walks away from the man who slowly falls to his knee's as he watches the mage go. Heart sinking at the sight he never believed he would witness.

The water woman walks away, not bothering to spare a glance back at the man who had used her, one too many times.

_Sunny skies are out there, Juvia just has to find them. _


End file.
